The objective of this contract is to provide a specified range of effort for various task needed by the NINDS during the next five years. The support requirements include the following seven task areas: 1) planning and management of conferences. workshops and meetings; 2) writing. editing and document preparation; 3) assistance with automatic data systems and processing; 4) queries and information/publication dissemination; 5) development of slides. graphics and design materials; 6) grants and contracts management support activities; and 7) assistance with monitoring of HINDS 'sponsored clinical trials.